Forever S2
by Hatakezinha
Summary: alice jasper


---------------------Alice------------------------

Jasper estava calmo e se controlando muito bem, ontem ele tinha ido caçar então não estava com sede e pelo que via no seu futuro nada iria acontecer. Mais mesmo assim eu me sentia nervosa sempre que ficávamos no meio de humanos.

Estávamos no refeitório, nos fazendo de humanos, o que na verdade não éramos. Às vezes me pergunto: o que esses humanos todos fariam se soubessem que estavam sentados perto de um bando de vampiros? Bom seria muito interessante.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos logo que uma garota se levantou e andando muito calmamente começou a andar na direção de uma mesa ao lado da nossa. Mais algo muito horrível aconteceu, alguém abril a porta e uma rajada de vento veio direto na nossa direção, trazendo o cheiro apetitoso do sangue da garota. Eu já estava acostumada com a queimação na garganta e a forte vontade de pular em cima da garota e sugar seu sangue, mais isso para mim já não era grande coisa e podia muito bem me controlar. Algo que para Jasper era muito difícil, por tudo que ele tinha sido no passado.

Edward que também estava vigiando Jasper o segurou firme para que ele não pensasse em nada q nos prejudicasse, percebi que aquela era a hora para que eu interferi-se:

- Jasper, amor, ela é só uma criança, tem uma família pequena, se algo acontece...

Mas fui interronpida brutamente

- Eu sei disso Alice, isso de você e Edward ficarem me vigiando esta passando dos limites. Sei muito bem quem ela é, sei que só é uma criança não irei fazer nada a ela... Eu não agüento mais isso já chega.

Por favor Alice chega...

Aquilo tinha sido demais, eu não podia agüentar mais isso, me levantei rápido demais e sai porta a fora. Não poderia ficar ate o fim da aula, estava muito machucada com tudo aquilo eu precisava pensar, ninguém estava me olhando e seria ótimo correr um pouco, me joguei floresta a dentro, eu adora Forks, o lugar onde a floresta estava presente ate perto do colégio.

Estava em casa em menos tempo do que se eu tivesse ido de carro, ser vampiro tinha suas vantagens. Logo que entrei em casa avistei minha mãe me olhando confusa, mais como sempre não precisei dizer nada, ela sabia da fase difícil que eu estava passando com Jasper:

- O meu amor, por favor não fique assim – mamãe me deu um abraço reconfortante e cheio de carinho era o que eu precisava – vocês vão se entender logo filha, mais agora suba fique um pouco sozinha você precisa pensar.

Abracei minha mãe mais uma vez e subi ate meu quarto... Ela estava certa eu precisava pensar.

A briga que eu tive ontem com Jasper estava na minha mente pronta para me lembrar de toda dor da qual eu tinha passado e pra ajudar as palavras que ele havia dito hoje se fincavam cada vez mais em meu coração – isso se eu ainda tinha um.

A lembrança da brutalidade em sua voz, do ódio em seus olhos, doía muito e parecia que aquilo me perfurava cada vez mais.

A briga de ontem tinha sido pelo mesmo motivo das palavras dele de hoje, ele estava cansado de ser controlado, ele sabia se controlar. Eu sabia disso, mais será que ele não reparava que eu estava preocupada com ele, queria o proteger como ele fazia sempre comigo.

E de novo as palavras vieram fortes em minha mente, me trazendo mais dor, me trazendo a tristeza da qual sempre tentei fugir.

As oras passavam lentas e isso era bom pra mim, ele não chegaria tão sedo em casa, isso me daria mais tempo para pensar, e ao mesmo tempo mais lembranças viriam me fazendo sofrer.

---------------Jasper-----------------

Eu queria sair correndo agora ir atrás dela, pedir desculpas a minha fada. Mais Edward me olhava com uma cara tranqüila tentando me convencer do contrario:

- Deixe Alice ir Jasper, ela precisa pensar... Pelo que vi na mente dela, logo ela estará em casa, depois da aula vocês conversam... Ela estará mais calma e vocês poderão conversar melhor.

Aquilo estava me deixando mais calmo mais não melhor, sabia que Alice não iria sair correndo por ai como uma louca e se machucar o que seria difícil, mais mesmo assim estava preocupado com ela.

As aulas estavam lentas demais. Edward já estava no volvo nos esperando para irmos embora.

Chegamos em casa rápido, o que agradeci mentalmente a Edward.

Entrei rápido queria conversar com Alice, precisava pedir desculpas, não queria a magoar mais.

O que foi impossível pois quando entrei Esme me segurou e olhava no fundo de meus olhos:

- Filho, Alice esta muito mal, entenda ela por favor... Não quero que briguem mais, agora subia e vá conversar com ela sim?

- É claro mãe – foi só o que respondi pois em menos de dois minutos já estava no quarto.

Foi quando a vi, meu coração se dilacerou por completo, seu rosto demonstrava tanta dor, seus sentimentos eram de tanta tristeza, eu não consegui mais fica parado na porta tinha que fazer algo para reconfortar minha fada.

Foi quando a puxei do sofá no qual ela estava e a abracei, o mundo poderia acabar agora e eu morreria abraçado com ela. O ambiente estava triste demais então resolvi usar meus poderes para acalmar um pouco nossos sentimentos.

- Meu amor me desculpa, Jasper por favor me desculpa... Eu estava tão preocupada... eu

Aquilo foi demais, alem de magoá-la ela era quem estava se humilhando e pedindo desculpa.

O que eu tinha feito para merecer tudo isso, eu não podia deixar minha Alice triste daquele jeito.

- Alice não peça desculpas, meu amor fui eu quem errou, olhe para mim meu amor - puxei seu rosto para mais perto do meu – me desculpe, eu te amo tanto minha fada.

------------ Alice-------------------------

Eu não podia agüentar mais, ele estava lindo demais pedindo desculpa. Só o seu olhar já dizia como ele estava arrependido e também sofrendo.... Aquilo tinha que terminar...

Envolvi Jasper em um abraço apertado e sufocante, minhas mãos correram para seu cabelo perfeito e

em menos tempo do que eu havia imaginado nos estávamos nos beijando, um beijo doce e delicado, cheio de pedidos de desculpa e amor.

Separamos-nos cedo demais, ele olhou para mim com olhos suplicantes, será q ele achava que eu ainda não tinha o desculpado? Então para deixar bem claro que àquela briga tinha sido uma besteira tremenda eu o beijei novamente, mais não foi um beijo delicado, foi um beijo mais feroz mais cheio de desejo.... Foi o beijo perfeito.

Acabamos nos empolgando, e quando vi já estava deitada na cama com Jasper por cima de mim, nos olhamos de um, jeito malicioso. Mais sabia que ali não era nem hora nem lugar para aquilo.

Beijei meu amor mais uma vez e ele me beijou na testa, nos afastamos e sorriamos um para o outro era incrível como nosso amor era forte e muito poderoso.

- Agora precisamos ir não é Alice, venha vamos logo.

- Volta aqui tenho coisa melhor para agente faze, não quero sair!!!

Falei aquilo fazendo um biquinho. Porque justo agora ele queria sair, nuca o entendia quando

eu queria fazer compras e sair ele sempre ia junto mais eu sabia q era tedioso para ele.

- Vamos logo Alice ate chegarmos a setle e você escolher o que ira trazer a loja já fechou. E depois não podemos fazer o que você quer aqui amor!

Nossa isso sim tinha me impressionado Jasper me levando p fazer compras? E ele estava todo animado? E o a forma como ele tinha falado "não podemos fazer isso aqui" com um sorriso muito malicioso. Onde será q Jasper iria me levar depois das compras.....?

Eu estava muito curiosa e Jasper não se decidia para q eu pudesse ver o futuro... que monstrinho mais malvado ele era....

--------- Jasper-------------------

As compras foram rápidas, eu tentava não pensar no que faríamos depois, pois sabia que Alice iria trapacear e tentaria ver o que eu estava planejando para nos dois.

E fui brilhante nessa parte, quando estacionei o carro na frente da casa eu havia comprado há uma semana (seria um presente para Alice mais como tinha acontecido tudo aquilo seria mais um pedido de desculpas). A reação de Alice foi incrível, agora ela já havia visto todos os meus planos, já sabia todo o significado da casa. E saberia também porque eu a havia trazido justo hoje ate aquele lugar onde não haveria mais ninguém. Somente nos dois.

---------------Alice-----------------

Eu estava em choque, a casa era linda, totalmente perfeita. Pelo que eu tinha visto para Jasper a casa significava um lugar só nosso. E eu estava ansiosa para saber o que faríamos sozinhos numa casa tão grande...

Mais Jasper foi mais rápido e quando vi já estávamos dentro da casa...

Bom daqui pra frente à única coisa que eu sabia era q eu seria feliz com meu grande amor.

dedicado a minha miga loow, a may, e a todos os que leem minhas fics

bjs


End file.
